


Always Beside You

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gage Twins, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Trevin on the flight back to the Pacific Coast after being on The Cullen Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr Prompt: How about them pre- or post-that late-night interview we saw in the movie? Normally, those shows tape during business hours, but if the Gages were on the West Coast before flying in to tape the show, that’s a long time to be on a plane or waiting around…

"I can't believe they showed it," Trevin sighed, raking at his tie and kicking his feet up. They are far beyond first class now, ferried everywhere in private planes they could fly themselves. In all honesty, they'd rather travel in coach, sit among the people whose lives they put their own on the line for. Really get to _know_ people, be accessible. But the PPDC has rules, and their lives are not their own. Which would be something they'd be more comfortable with if it didn't feel like they'd been elevated to a status they didn't deserve.

They hadn't joined the military for the glory of hero status. They'd joined because they'd wanted to make a _difference_. To _help_ people. They'd ended up in a Jaeger by a quirk of nature and technology, but they'd gotten their wish. The fact that it came with a very high price...was something they were learning to live with.

Bruce's head rolled to the side so he could better observe him. He didn't particularly enjoy having so much room between them. If he could choose, he'd prefer to be stuck in a too cramped seat beside him, having to share space by draping themselves over one another.

"I can feel you missing me," Trevin commented, before he could even respond. He held out his arms, hands outstretched and fingers reaching.

"People will see."

"Fuck people. Come here, I need you."

Bruce was up and moving before the request had even finished being mentally processed. His twin's limbs entangled him like an octopus as soon as he was in range, and it was a moment before he could manage a comfortable seat beside him.

"Why do they always show the footage?"

Bruce swept back hair that was a little thicker than his own and pressed a kiss to Trevin's brow. "Because it makes them feel better to be reminded that we're bigger and badder than the Kaiju."

"You almost _died_ ," Trevin countered in irritation. "I don't like being constantly reminded every time they put us on t.v."

"I did not," he soothed, extending his legs so they could tangle needlessly.

"Your heart stopped," his twin argued.

"For barely a second."

"I _felt_ it."

They had never talked about it, and Bruce was surprised by how severely his insides twisted up at the confirmation. He'd always _suspected_ , but he'd never _known_.

"I was so scared, Bruce. I thought..."

"Shh...You won't lose me, Trev." He shifted, reaching for his twin's face and lifting his chin so their eyes could meet. "You won't _ever_ lose me."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Trevin rasped, in pain.

"Who says I can't keep them?" He nosed him, thumb stroking over his lower lip. Trevin responded, tongue darting out to wet it. The tip slipped across the edge of Bruce's finger and he leaned in. "I love you so fucking much, Trev."

"I know," Trevin whispered before he kissed him.

They couldn't get very far, not with the small crew aboard, but Bruce still made sure Trevin had been reassured thoroughly before drawing away enough to casually lean against him.

Trevin's breathing was still slightly rattled, chest heaving as he settled in. Bruce tugged the blanket over their laps and ran his hand over his twin's thigh. "I'll talk to Stacker when we get back," he assured him.

"Thank you," Trevin murmured, and relieved, his brother's hand entangled with his, dropped off to sleep.


End file.
